Meet Me at the Altar
by BubblegumPenguins
Summary: Shane and Mitchie are getting married, but there's one thing Shane has to do before he says his vows. A last minute, week-long promotional tour that just happens to be the week before his wedding. After the tour bus breaks down, Shane is left stranded without a way of getting home. Will he get home on time? Or will he leave his bride-to-be waiting at the altar? Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! I don't really remember how to start a story off anymore, so if this sounds awkward and scripted, it's because it is!**** I'd like to just start by saying hello again to anyone who has read some of my work before. And hello for the first time to anybody who is new!  
**

**It's always kind of scary starting a new story, because you're writing for a whole new audience and you don't know if anyone will like this one or not. But this is really nerve wracking for me because this isn't something I'd normally write. I usually write Romance/Dramas that are 10+ chapters long and are in Mitchie's point of view, yet here I am, writing an Adventure/Comedy that's set to only have 5 chapters and follows Shane. So if everything seems a little weird, let me know!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, Disney, or anything Disney related. I only own the computer that I am writing this fanfiction on.  
**

**Without further ado, I present to you, Meet Me at the Altar**

* * *

"Shane, do you have to do this right before our wedding?" Mitchie Torres asked her fiancée, Shane Gray, as he finished packing his suitcase.

"Mitch, I told you that it's just a week. I'll be back three days before we say our 'I Do's. Don't worry so much," he said. Mitchie nodded and sat down on the corner of the bed they shared.

"I know, but it's just so close to the actual day. Have you even picked up your tux yet?" she asked. Shane looked at her.

"Of _course _I have! I would never forget something so serious!" he said. Mitchie nodded and crossed her arms before walking out of the room. Shane looked around to make sure she wasn't able to hear him and quickly pulled out his cell phone. He quickly scrolled through his contacts and found the name he was looking for and swiftly press talk. He brought the phone to his ear and waited patiently as the phone ran.

"Nate Gray here," the other line answered.

"Nate! Bro, I need you to go pick up my tux!" Shane said quickly.

"You haven't gotten your tux yet? You do realize you're getting married in a week, right?" he asked.

"Of course I do! But I've been freaking out about going on this promotional tour the week _right before_! Plus, it's my first tour on my own, so that's really been stressing me out!" Shane exclaimed.

"You're freaking out worse than Mitchie. She's been over all week with Caitlyn, planning all the last minute details," Nate said.

"How's Caity? Still got the morning sickness?" Shane asked his brother.

"No, that ended a couple of weeks ago. It's about time too. I love Caitlyn, but I was getting sick of waking up to the sound of vomit," Nate said.

"Well, now you get to deal with the hormones. I hear that it gets worse as the date approaches," Shane said.

"Thanks for that reminder," Nate said sarcastically.

"So can you pick up my tux? Or should I call Jase?" Shane asked, referring to their older brother.

"I can get it. I'll wait until Mitchie is back over with Caitlyn to go put it in your closet. That way, Mitchie will never know," Nate said.

"You know me so well," Shane said. They quickly said goodbye and Shane zipped up his suitcase and lifted it up. He walked out into the living room and saw his wife-to-be sitting on the couch, her head resting in her hands.

"You okay babe?" Shane called. Mitchie looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Shane felt his heart fall. He knew that this mini promotional tour had put a lot of stress on them both. He had promised her when he first proposed to her that she would come before any album or tour, and yet here he was, ten days before their wedding, leaving on a promotional tour. He was only playing in New York and Texas, but he had a ton of interviews in those seven days.

"Mitchie, it's going to be alright," he said, walking over to her. Mitchie nodded and wiped the tears off of her face before looking up into his eyes.

"Shane, I don't want you to go. Not this soon to our wedding," she said quietly.

"I know baby, but I promise you that I'm going to be home on time. I swear to God that I will not accept anything else other than what has already been scheduled. I will not, under _any _circumstances, miss this," he said. Mitchie smiled lightly and nodded in understanding.

"Don't you dare leave me at that alter, waiting for your sorry ass to show up," she said. Shane smiled. There was his potty-mouthed, wife-to-be.

"Just one week, then we will be Mr. and Mrs. Gray," he said, pecking her on the top of the head.

"I love you," she said quietly.

"I love you more," Shane said, kissing her sweetly. Shane grabbed his suitcase and walked over to the front door, Mitchie walking behind him. He walked out to the tour bus that was waiting patiently in their driveway. Shane handed his suitcase and to one of the helpers and turned towards Mitchie, who was a few paces back.

"I'll call you later tonight, and you know I'll have my phone on at all times, so text me if you need me," Shane said. Mitchie nodded and smiled half-heartedly.

"Love you," she said.

"Love you too," Shane said before he placed a kiss on her lips and then walked to the door of the tour bus.

"Seven days Shane. No more," Mitchie reminded. Shane flashed her a smile and blew her a kiss before closing the door.

"Alright boys! Let's do this!"

* * *

**I know that it's pretty short, but it's a prologue. All of my prologues are fairly short. It's just how I am.  
**

**So what do you guys think? Should I continue? Should I scrap this project? I want to know YOUR input! I would really like to get 7 reviews, but I'll settle with 5 reviews.  
**

**Alright, I guess I'll be hearing from you all soon. Can't wait to see what you guys have to say!  
**

**Love you all!  
Tianna**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. This is usually where I put some random blurb about my day, but I'm going to save this all for the end. **

**I'd like to note that this chapter takes place a week after the last one. Shane is done with his tour and is coming home. Enjoy.**

* * *

Shane sighed, a smile forming on his face. He had survived the week and was now going home to his beautiful wife-to-be, they would get married, and then be on their way to Spain for their honeymoon. He looked around the tour bus and smiled again. He was finally alone, aside from the bus driver Phil. He hadn't gotten a moment to himself the whole week.

"How long until we get back home Phil?" Shane called up to the front.

"Not for awhile Shane. We've got a few states in between us and Cali. You're just gonna have to be patient," Phil said.

"I know, but with the wedding in just a few days, I'm really anxious to get home to Mitchie," Shane replied.

"Just take a nap and we'll be closer to home when you wake up," Phil said. Shane nodded and walked to the back of the tour bus where his room was. He laid down and shut his eyes, hoping to dream of Mitchie. Suddenly, the bus began lurching and slowing down. He sat up and looked around, alarmed. He stood and walked out to the main room of the bus.

"What's going on Phil?" Shane called.

"Some idiot forgot to fill the gas tank!" Phil said, pulling open the curtain. He looked at Shane with frustrated eyes.

"Who forgot to fill it?" Shane asked. Phil looked away sheepishly and cleared his throat.

"That's not important! What's important is that we're stuck in the middle of nowhere," he said.

"What do you mean? At least tell me we're close enough to home," Shane said. Phil began chuckling nervously.

"Yeah…about that…I don't know if we're going to make it," he said. Shane could feel his heart pounding in his ears.

"You're kidding me," he said. Phil shook his head. Shane groaned and pulled out his cell phone. He unlocked it and dialed the number of the one person he could always call when he was in trouble.

"Hey Shane!" Mitchie's voice said through the phone.

"Hey babe. What's up?" Shane said.

"Oh you know, last minute wedding stuff. So when are you getting back?" she asked.

"Well…Mitchie…I'm not going to lie to you, I'm not quite sure," Shane said.

"Damn it Shane! You promised!" Mitchie exclaimed. Shane was taken aback by his fiancée's livid tone. He understood that he had promised, but he couldn't do anything about it. She had probably been stressed with him being gone the last week.

"Babe, I'm going to make it," Shane said.

"Don't 'babe' me Shane! You swore that it would just be the week," Mitchie said.

"Mitch, I didn't get roped into doing anything else. It's just going to take us a little longer to get back home," Shane explained.

"You should have left already! You should be on your way home right now," Mitchie said. Shane could tell that she was heartbroken, but there wasn't anything he could do. It was out of his hands.

"I know honey, but we're having some problems with the bus," Shane said.

"Shane, I don't mean to be a bridezilla, but you _swore _to me that you were going to make it back on time," Mitchie said. Shane could hear the tears in her voice.

"I know sweetheart. I messed up but I swear to God I'll make it back on time," Shane vowed.

"And if you're not? What happens if I wake up on the day of our wedding and you're still not back?" she asked. Shane sighed.

"Then…just meet me at the altar," Shane said. Mitchie groaned.

"I have to go. But I swear I'll be back in time to say 'I do,'" Shane said

"Good. I love you," Mitchie said.

"Love you too," Shane said. He hung up and looked at Phil.

"We have two days to get back home," he said. Phil nodded.

"We'll make it. We may have to do some unconventional modes of transportation, but we'll make it," he said. Shane looked at his wallpaper of him and Mitchie.

"We'd better."

* * *

Shane sat on the steps of the tour bus, his phone to his head. Phil had suggested walking, but that would only be the last resort.

"911, what's your emergency?" a dispatcher said. Shane sighed.

"Yeah, hi. This is Shane Gray and my tour bus broke down," Shane said.

"Shane Gray? As in the guy who's part of Connect 3?" the dispatcher asked.

"Yeah. That's me," he said hesitantly. He heard a chuckle and immediately became confused. What was funny?

"Look kid, this number isn't for kids who pull pranks. Now I'm just going to let you off with a warning, but you can't call here again," the dispatcher said.

"No! I'm seriously Shane Gray!" Shane exclaimed before the line went dead.

"Didn't work?" Phil asked as Shane hung up his phone.

"No duh!" he said.

"Here, let a pro handle it," Phil said, taking out his phone. He dialed 911 and waited patiently.

"911, what's your emergency?" another dispatcher asked.

"Hey, look I seem to be having some car trouble. Is there anything you guys can do?" Phil asked.

"Is there a child in the car?" the dispatcher asked.

"No, but I really need this. My buddy has to be in L.A. for his wedding in three days and we're stranded in the middle of nowhere," Phil said.

"I'm sorry sir, there's nothing we can do here. If you need the number of a tow truck, then I'd be happy to give it to you," the dispatcher said.

"Oh please! Like a little tow truck can somehow tow Shane Gray's tour bus back to L.A.," Phil spat before hanging up the phone.

"How'd that go?" Shane asked.

"Shut it," Phil said. He looked out the window and stood up.

"Quick! Go flag down that car!" Phil exclaimed. Shane glanced up and saw a car approaching. Shane quickly ran to the road and began waving his arms. Phil quickly joined him and helped flag the car down. The car began slowing down as it approached them. Shane put his hands in his pockets as the car came to a stop next to him.

He looked and saw that the car was holding two girls, probably in their late teens to early twenties. He smiled at them gratefully.

"Hey ladies. Me and my buddy Phil here are having some vehicle trouble and we were wondering if you could give us a ride to wherever you can," Shane said. The girls looked at each other and then back at Shane.

"You're Shane Gray!" the one in the passenger seat exclaimed.

"Allie! Don't be so obvious!" the driver exclaimed before looking back to Shane and Phil and asking, "So where are you two headed?"

"We're trying to get home in time for his wedding," Phil said. The girls nodded in understanding.

"Oh that's right! You're marrying Mitchie Torres! I _love _her!" the passenger, Allie, exclaimed. Shane smiled and nodded.

"I do too," he said. The girls giggled and nodded to them.

"Hop in. We're actually heading to Los Angeles. We go to UCLA and we're heading back from our vacation," Allie said. Shane and Phil began thanking them and ran to the bus to get their stuff. Shane grabbed his suitcase and phone and ran out of the bus. Phil locked up the tour bus and was immediately on his phone to explain to the reps why they would be returning late and without the bus. Shane and Phil climbed in the back seat of the car.

"Hi ladies. I'm Phil," Phil said once he was off the phone.

"I'm Allie and this is Sami," Allie said. Shane looked at both girls.

"We ready to go?" Sami asked once introductions had been made.

"Yes," Shane said, and with that they were off.

* * *

The car ride was awkward at first. Nobody really said anything. Nobody knew what to say. It was an unnatural situation for everyone in the small car. Shane tried to just ignore the awkward situation by looking at the scenery they were passing at 65 miles per hour. He just watched as the sun sank below the horizon and the moon rose high in the sky. He looked at the clock on the dash; 10:16 p.m.

"So…I'm sure you're used to either driving all night or stopping at a hotel, but we're actually in our hometown, so we were planning on stopping and crashing at casa de Sami for the night," Allie said.

"If you want, I know of a Holiday Inn where you guys can stay, or you're always welcome to stay in the guest rooms at my place," Sami said.

"Yeah, we can stay at your place if it's not too much trouble," Shane said.

"Where are we exactly?" Phil asked.

"Salt Lake City," Allie answered. They pulled off onto a suburban street. Shane smiled at the variety of houses. He had always dreamed of having a home in a place like this.

"We're here," Sami announced as she pulled into the driveway of a nice sized home. It was further back from the street than the other houses. It sat on top of a hill. It looked old and, to be honest, a little scary.

"Looks like my mom is waiting up for us," Sami said, noticing the living room light was on. She guided everybody up to the house. She opened the door and they were all greeted with the smell of melted chocolate, almost as if someone was making-

"Brownies!" Allie exclaimed, taking off towards the kitchen. Sami chuckled lightly at her friend.

"Mom! We're here!" Sami called. A woman with reddish-brown hair came out from the living room.

"There's my baby girl!" she exclaimed, enveloping Sami in a huge hug. Shane smiled at the display and looked at Phil, who seemed to be uncomfortable.

"Who are these young men?" Sami's mother asked.

"This is Shane and Phil," Sami said, pointing to each one respectively.

"We picked them up on the side of the road," Allie announced, her mouth half full of brownies.

"Oh?" Sami's mom questioned, her eyebrows rising in slight disapproval.

"Yeah, Shane is on his way to L.A. to get married to Mitchie Torres," Sami said.

"Oh! That girl that you're always singing to?" her mother asked. Sami's face turned a slight shade of pink as she nodded and glared at her mother.

"Well, Shane and Phil, it is nice to meet you both. Please, call me Amber," Sami's mother said, shaking hands with both of them.

"Anyways, we've got to get up early, so we should really be heading to bed," Sami said.

"Oh, but I made brownies for you all and homemade vanilla ice cream. I was hoping you'd be able to stay awake just a bit so we can catch up," Amber said.

"That's no problem for us," Shane said for him and Phil.

"Hey Mrs. O, you know I _love _your brownies and homemade ice cream," Allie said. Sami sighed.

"Alright, fine. But we have to leave tomorrow by 10 a.m. sharp. Shane needs to be home soon. Plus, classes start for Allie and I on Wednesday," Sami said. Amber nodded and smiled.

* * *

After brownies and ice cream, Sami had shown Shane and Phil to their rooms. Shane sat in his room, looking at a picture of him and Mitchie. He quickly dialed her number and sat patiently as the phone rang.

"Hello?" a tired Mitchie asked through the phone.

"Hey beautiful," Shane said.

"Hey Shane. Where are you?" Mitchie asked.

"Salt Lake City," Shane said.

"Utah? Mitchie asked.

"Yeah. But I promise I'll make it in time," Shane said.

"Should I tell Nate to cancel your bachelor party?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah. You should. I'm so sorry Mitchie," Shane said.

"I know you are. But…I'm just really nervous that you're not going to make it," Mitchie said.

"Here's the deal, if I don't make it, then you have permission to dump me on national television," Shane said. Mitchie sighed.

"I don't want to dump you Shane. I want to marry you," she said.

"I know Mitch. I'm going to make it. I swear," he said. Mitchie sighed.

"Alright, I trust you," she said.

"You'd better," Shane said, a smile playing on his face.

"I love you Shane," Mitchie said.

"I love you, too, Mitchie."

* * *

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

**I just want to take a second and talk to you about something important that happened today. Now I know not all of you are from America like I am, but maybe you have all heard about the Colorado Movie Theater Shooting early this morning during the new Batman installment. A man opened fire on a theater and killed 12 people and injured what is estimated to be 71 people. The youngest person there was only 3 months old. I only have one request for you all. I am not personally from Colorado, but that doesn't stop me from caring. Please take a moment out of your day and pray for the city of Aurora, Colorado.  
**

**Thank you all. Have a safe weekend.  
**

**Love,  
Tianna  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again everybody! How are you all today? It's been about a week since I last updated and I kind of feel bad for taking a week, but I have honestly never been so exhausted. I don't even know _why _I'm so exhausted! I have been sleeping more and it's not like I have a lot of work to do. I work at a pizzeria for crying out loud! **

**Anyways, I'm glad to see you're all enjoying this story! :)**

* * *

"Dude, you've gotta get up before Allie and Sami leave us here! We're late!" Phil said the next morning, shaking Shane violently from his slumber.

"What are you talking about?" Shane asked.

"Well, remember last night, how we stayed up until two in the morning? Well, apparently that affected our sleep schedule. It's almost one in the afternoon!" Phil exclaimed. Shane quickly got up and got dressed. He found everybody in the living room.

"Hey everyone," Shane said sheepishly, seeing that everyone else was ready to go.

"Don't blame yourself. Sami didn't set her alarm either," Allie said, easing him of the guilt. Sami looked frustrated, but still pleasant.

"We all ready?" she asked. Everyone nodded and said goodbye to Amber. They piled into the car and began the drive to Los Angeles.

"So, what are you guys studying at UCLA?" Phil asked as soon as they got on the freeway. They were looking at a 14 hour drive and nobody wanted to spend it like they had spent the drive the day before.

"I'm majoring in English," Sami said immediately.

"And I've got a double major in Psychology and Music History," Allie said.

"Seriously? A double major?" Phil asked Allie.

"Just because I'm blonde doesn't mean I'm stupid," Allie stated with a smirk.

"I never said you were. You're going to UCLA after all. I just didn't imagine you'd be doubling your majors," Phil said.

"So you're majoring in English Sami?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, I want to be a writer someday. I've always written and at UCLA, I can actually major in it. I want to be published someday, but I know my chances are slim, so I'll probably be an English teacher," Sami said. Shane nodded.

"What all do you write?" he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. Sami looked at him through the rear view mirror.

"Yes, I write songs," she said, reading his mind.

"Really? Cause you know…I could always…look at them and-"

"Thank you, but I'm good," Sami said, ending the subject as her face turned slightly pink.

"Sami is an _amazing _singer and writer! I tried to convince her to double her majors with me on the Music History, but she claimed it was more a hobby than a possible career," Allie stated.

"Allie!" Sami exclaimed.

"What? Come on Sami! You're so good!" Allie exclaimed.

"Allie, drop it," Sami said, her face turning a bright red.

"She's just being modest! She's amazing," Allie exclaimed. Shane smiled at Sami's modesty.

"Well if she doesn't want to sing, I'm not going to make her," Shane said. Sami shot him a grateful look.

"So…are you two like…together?" Phil asked. Allie and Sami looked at each other for a second before bursting into laughter.

"Us? Together? We could attempt to date, but we'd be broken up an hour later," Allie said. Sami's smile fell slightly, but nodded in agreement.

"I'm surprised we haven't killed each other already. We're best friends, but we're so different," Sami said. Shane nodded in understanding. Him and Mitchie were like that sometimes. Like Venus and Mars.

"So, we know Shane's relationship status. What about you Phil? Got a lucky girl at home?" Allie asked. Phil shook his head.

"Nah, it's difficult balancing a relationship with my odd work schedule," Phil said, looking at Shane who shrugged.

"Phil is the bus driver as well as one of my body guards. Any public events where there may be crazy fans, Phil has to be there," Shane said. Allie and Sami nodded in understanding.

* * *

A couple hours later, all four had run out of things to talk about and were getting frustrated being unable to leave the car. They had unanimously decided that they needed to pull over at a rest stop. Shane sat on one of the little benches that the rest stop provided and he pulled out his phone. He quickly dialed Mitchie's number and put the phone to his head.

"Where are you?" Mitchie asked as she answered the phone.

"Hello to you too sunshine!" Shane said.

"Shane, you had better be on your way back home! There's only 29 hours until our wedding," Mitchie said, concern seeping into her words.

"I know babe. I promise I'll make it. We just stopped at a rest stop in Nevada to stretch our legs and get away from each other," Shane said.

"How are you even getting here?" Mitchie asked.

"These two girls pulled over for us," Shane said. Mitchie snorted.

"Of course they did. Did you make that puppy dog face?" Mitchie asked. Shane laughed.

"No, I didn't make the puppy dog face. But don't worry. They totally know about you. I mean seriously. One of them is like…your biggest fan," Shane said. Mitchie laughed lightly.

"And the other one?" she asked.

"I think she's got a crush of Phil, so you should be good to go," Shane said.

"Seriously?" Mitchie asked.

"Dead serious. They're flirting right now," Shane said, looking over to Allie who was laughing at something Phil had said.

"Good for him. He doesn't have a personal life you know," Mitchie said.

"I didn't think he was ready for one until today. Maybe it's all the wedding stuff that's got him thinking," Shane said.

"Maybe. But anyways, I've gotta go," Shane said.

"What happens if you don't make it home tonight?" Mitchie asked.

"Mitchie, we wouldn't see each other tonight anyways. So just…enjoy your bachelorette party tonight and I'll meet you at the altar," Shane said. Mitchie sighed.

"Alright. I love you Shane," Mitchie said.

"Love you, too, Mitch," Shane said. They hung up and Shane made his way back to the car.

"Ready to get going?" he asked the other three. They all nodded and they once again piled up in the car.

* * *

They had only been driving for a few hours before the four had decided they needed another break from each other. Shane sat on the curb of the rest stop while Allie and Phil went to the bathroom. He ran his hands through his hair, frustrated about the situation.

"Hey, what's up?" Sami asked, sitting next to him on the curb.

"I'm just worried. What if I don't make it to my own wedding in time?" he asked. Sami looked at her feet.

"Then…you reschedule? Elope? I don't know, but you'll make it work," Sami said. Shane looked at her.

"I was actually hoping you'd say something like 'Don't worry, we'll make it,'" Shane admitted.

"I'm trying to be realistic here. We left at one, Utah time. It's now five, California time. We still have eight hours ahead of us and we need to sleep sometime," Sami said. Shane sighed

"You know…I should have never agreed to the tour right before the wedding. That was a stupid idea," Shane said. Sami nodded.

"Now you're supposed to say 'You were doing it for your fans,'" Shane said. Sami laughed.

"I'm being realistic Shane. It was stupid," Sami said. Shane sighed.

"I know. My brother had to cancel the plans for the bachelor party because I wasn't home today," Shane said. Sami perked up at that.

"So you never had your bachelor party?" she asked. Shane shook his head.

"Well, this is your last chance. We're eight hours away from Los Angeles…and we're three hours away from Las Vegas. How about we go there, do a bit of gambling, drink a little, have a good time, and then we can drive from there to L.A. in the morning?" Sami suggested. Shane considered it and looked back at Phil and Allie who were laughing about something.

"Let's do it."

* * *

"Blackjack!" Allie screamed as she won her fifth hand in a row. Shane, Sami and Phil laughed at their obviously drunken friend.

"Okay, she's done," Phil said, pulling in her winnings.

"Aww, Philly-Willy, I wanna keep playing!" Allie exclaimed, slurring her words.

"But if you keep playing, you're either going to lose it all or the house is gonna accuse you of counting," Phil said quietly in her ear.

"Ha! I can't count! I watched that movie, the one called _21_, and tried to follow along! It made _no _sense! Beginner's luck," Allie slurred.

"We know. You'll have to excuse our friend. She's never consumed so much alcohol," Sami said, apologizing to everybody around them. They didn't mind. They were probably drunk too.

"Come on. We should hit the hay," Sami said to the other three. Shane and Phil nodded in agreement.

"I wanna cash my winnings," Allie exclaimed. The other three assisted her with cashing in her winnings. She had won a very nice $5,639.

"So Shane, how was your bachelor party?" Sami asked.

"It was amazing. Thanks for everything," Shane said.

"You're welcome. Now, get a good night sleep. We have a wake up call for 10 a.m. sharp!" Sami exclaimed.

"Are you sure that it's gonna wake us up?" Shane asked.

"Ha ha. Go to bed," Sami exclaimed, walking into her and Allie's room. Shane had paid for a suite that had two rooms with two beds in each. It was luxurious, but not over the top. Shane walked over to his bed and pulled out his phone. He sent Mitchie a text, telling her that he hoped she had a good bachelorette party and he couldn't wait to marry her. Just before he dozed off, he had received a text from Mitchie.

_Just meet me at the altar ;)_

* * *

**So Shane had a bachelor party after all! Not very big, but a night in Vegas is always fun, so I hear. I'm not yet 21 so I would have nothing to do in Vegas. Actually, I've never been out gambling, period. I live in Minnesota, so I could go to a casino since I am 18+ but I have an addictive personality, meaning I get addicted to things easier than others. It all has to do with the chemicals in my brain. And I can't afford a gambling addiction. Like I said earlier, I work at a pizzeria!  
**

**Anyways, I'm going to try to post the next chapter by Tuesday or Wednesday, but I'd really love to get up to between 20-25 reviews for this story. Not for this chapter alone (that would be amazing, but I don't think I would accomplish that goal) but for the whole story, so that's between 6-11 reviews. I know that a lot of you have Favorited and Subscribed, but I'd love to see all of your reviews!  
**

**Okay, I'm gonna go! It's 11:02 here in the North Star State, so I'm tired and ready for bed.  
**

**Love you all!  
Tianna  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! So last time on MMATA, Shane had his little bachelor party and now it is the day of the wedding! This is the second to last chapter and I got a PM from a reader asking if Shane is going to leave Mitchie for one of the new girls. My response to that is simply that you will have to read and find out. I don't want to give anything away! So enjoy!**

* * *

"Shane! Wake up! It's 10 a.m. and you're getting married today!" a voice said, pulling Shane from his slumber. He opened his eyes and saw Sami, Allie and Phil all around him, ready to go.

"I overslept, didn't I?" he asked.

"Nah, we got up early. Well…Sami got up early and woke me up and then we woke Allie up," Phil explained. Allie looked like she was going to be sick any second. Probably had a wicked hangover.

"Alright. Let me get dressed and I'll meet you in the lobby in a few. Don't forget to check us out," Shane said, throwing the covers off.

"Sounds good dude. Call your brothers and let them know you're on your way," Phil said, escorting Allie and Sami out the door. Shane nodded and quickly got dressed. He pulled out his phone and dialed Nate's number.

"_Where are you_?" Nate asked as soon as he picked up the phone.

"Relax. I'm on my way," Shane said.

"_You're getting married in nine hours! You missed the rehearsal last night_," Nate exclaimed.

"I know, but I couldn't do much about that," Shane said.

"_You'd better not mess this up Shane. Mitchie's like a sister now, so don't break her heart_," Nate warned.

"The last thing I want to do is break her heart. Just let her know that I'm on my way and I'll meet her at the altar," Shane said.

"_Alright bro. See you later_," Nate said. Shane hung up the phone and began making his way down to the lobby. He pressed the elevator button and saw that it was filled with a group of about 10 teen girls. They looked at him and all their jaws dropped.

"Shit," Shane murmured before running down the hall. Within seconds, the girls were all chasing after him. Shane threw open the door to the staircase and began flying down the stairs as quick as he could. He pulled out his phone and hit the speed dial 5. He brought it to his head as he continued flying down the stairs, the girls hot on his heels.

"Dude, where are you?" Phil asked, answering the phone.

"Get to the car and start it. Don't ask questions, just start the car and be ready to go when I get there. And make sure you leave my door open," Shane instructed.

"What's going on?" Phil asked, but Shane shoved his phone back in his pocket without ending the call. He grabbed the metal handrails and pushed himself up and right over the flight of stairs. The girls kept running and screaming. Shane opened the door to the lobby and ran into it, skidding slightly on the freshly polished floor. He paused and looked around for the exit.

"There he is! Get him!" a high pitched voice screamed. Shane looked back and saw that the group of girls had multiplied. There had to have been twenty or thirty. Shane began running towards the exit, only to trip and fall over the carpet. He turned and watched as the girls came closer and closer. Suddenly they stopped.

Shane and the girls all watched wordlessly as one of the janitors cut through the space, vacuuming like there was nothing unusual happening. He was humming some unrecognizable tune and just continued vacuuming. Suddenly, he stopped and looked at Shane.

"What are you doing fool? Run!" he exclaimed. Shane caught on quick and scrambled up as the girls began running towards him again. Shane ran out the door and saw Sami, Allie and Phil.

"Start the car! Start the car!" Shane yelled. Phil saw the mass of girls chasing after him. Sami and Allie got in the car and started it. Phil opened Shane's door and threw himself inside. Shane jumped off the curb and right into Phil's lap.

"Go! Go! Go!" Shane exclaimed, slamming his door as the girls pressed themselves up against the car. All four friends began screaming as the teen girls scratched and hit the car. Sami pressed on the horn, startling the girls enough to back up, and she tore off from the hotel. All four friends looked at each other and began laughing lightly.

"Is it always that crazy?" Allie asked.

"Not usually. They usually have enough sense to not actually attack," Phil explained.

* * *

The group of four had only been driving for about an hour when suddenly the car began slowing down.

"What's going on?" Shane asked.

"Some idiot forgot to fill the gas tank!" Allie exclaimed as they inched onto the side of the road.

"Who forgot to fill it?" Shane asked. Allie looked away sheepishly and cleared her throat.

"That's not important! What's important is that we're stuck in the middle of nowhere," she said. Shane groaned and smacked his hand to his forehead.

"Hey buddy, relax. You've got plenty of time to get home," Phil said, trying to calm Shane. Shane threw open his car door and stomped out of the car.

"Great! Just great! I'm getting married in eight hours! We still have almost three and a half hours between here and Mitchie!" Shane fumed. He kicked the dirt, angry at himself. Angry at fate.

"Shane, relax. We'll just walk to the nearest gas station, get some gas, and come back," Sami said, climbing out of the car, Allie and Phil mimicking her.

"And how long is that going to take? We're in the middle of nowhere!" Shane exclaimed.

"That's it. Desperate times call for desperate measures!" Phil exclaimed. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. He put it to his ear.

"_911, what's your emergency_?" a dispatcher said.

"Oh God! He's trying to kill me! He's going to kill me!" Phil shouted into the phone.

"Phil! What are you doing?" Shane exclaimed.

"_Sir, what's your location_?" the dispatcher asked, clearly concerned.

"I'm on I-15! I just crossed the border into California! Oh God, please come quick!" Phil exclaimed.

"_Relax sir. Who is going to kill you_?" the dispatcher asked.

"My buddy here. He's getting married today and he's not going to make it cause we were having some car issues, then he just flipped!" Phil exclaimed dramatically. Allie and Sami had their hands clamped over their mouths, containing their laughter.

"_Sir, are you in immediate danger_?" the dispatcher asked.

"Yes! Because if I don't get him back on time, either he or his soon-to-be-wife, Mitchie Torres, will murder me!" Phil exclaimed.

"_Sir, how drunk are you_?" the dispatcher asked after a long pause.

"I'm not ma'am. But we seriously need a lift. I have Shane Gray here with me and he's due to be married at 7 p.m. sharp and I'm actually a little concerned that his wife may actually kill him if he doesn't show up," Phil explained. Suddenly the dispatcher began laughing.

"_Alright sir. Well, I already alerted the police to your location. I'll inform them what's really going on. Usually we don't allow this, but for Shane Gray, we'll make an exception_," the dispatcher said.

"Wow, you're definitely nicer than the Wyoming police. Do you also have a number for a tow-truck service?" Phil asked. He got that information and was told that it would be about a 90 minute wait for the tow truck and police car, but they'd get out there as fast as possible.

After three hours, the group of four had seen a grand total of one motorcyclist pass by. Shane sighed heavily.

"I'm definitely not going to make it," he said.

"Don't give up yet!" Allie exclaimed.

"Do you see any cop car anywhere around here Allie?" Shane asked. Suddenly, the sound of police sirens filled their ears.

"No, but I hear them," Allie said, a smug grin on her face. Shane looked up and saw a police car as well as a tow truck approach them.

"Finally!" Sami exclaimed. The four friend piled out of the car and began waving to the cop. He stopped on the other side of the street.

"Need some help?" the officer asked with a small smirk on his face.

"You have no idea how much we need this," Allie said. Sami began talking to the tow truck guy.

"$1800? Seriously? You've got to be kidding me!" she exclaimed. Shane heard this and walked up to them.

"Here. This is all on me. Don't charge her for anything," Shane said. Sami smiled at him gratefully.

"You don't have to do that," she said.

"Yeah I do. You got me this far," Shane said.

"Yeah, but the payout for that was that I got to say I met a celebrity," Sami said.

"So you can make it up to me by coming to me when you decide that you want to share your singing voice with the world," Shane said. Sami turned red and smiled.

"Deal."

* * *

**Alright, do you think Shane is going to make it? Or is he going to leave Mitchie standing at the altar? **

**I was kind of bummed that I didn't hit my review goal, but I promised you guys that I'd update Tuesday or Wednesday and it's Wednesday for me, so I'm updating now! :D I have decided that I will post the last chapter of the story when the story reaches 25 reviews. So everyone should leave a review!  
**

**Also, I haven't made an announcement officially (at least, I don't think I have) that I am a finalist for a few Indie Awards. My stories Speak Now and Fix a Heart were both nominated for multiple awards and they are finalists in 15 different categories. So it would be amazing if I won a few of those. Voting closes on Friday (I know, I'm not giving you all very much notice, but if you truly think I deserve it, go vote for me!) and if you are a finalist yourself in any categories, let me know! I make an effort to read the nominated stories but I never seem to be able to read all of them! I think they should post a list on their FanFiction page of the nominated stories and their links! :D  
**

**Oh, something else, Aden (my old co-author) and I have begun editing One Year and The Final Year and we're going to focus all of our time on making those changes. We're going to release one chapter at a time (like a story would usually be presented on FanFiction) and we're hoping to start posting everything around Christmas time.  
**

**Anways, I've got to be off!  
**

**Love you all!  
Tianna  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my dear and wonderful readers who have decided to take time out of their busy lives to read all the nonsense that bounces around in my head. I'm kind of bummed that this is the last chapter, but I didn't get so emotionally invested into this story. Anyways, enough about me! You all chimed in and said he wasn't going to miss the wedding (NverSayNver: Very observant, you are (; ) and now the time has come to see if he will or will not. I present, the last chapter! :D**

* * *

"Is he here?" Mitchie asked as soon as Nate entered the small room where she was getting ready. He white dress flowed down her and hugged every curve in just the right way.

"Not yet. Do you think he'll make it?" Nate asked. Mitchie sighed.

"He'd better. He promised," she said.

"I know Mitch," Nate said. There was a knock on the door. Nate and Mitchie looked up, hopeful to see Shane or Phil, but it was only Steve, looking at his only child wearing her wedding dress.

"You ready baby girl?" he asked.

"He isn't here yet Steve," Nate said, feeling bad for Mitchie. This was the most important day of her life and the most important person, who she was supposed to be sharing it with, was missing in action.

"It's fine. I told him to meet me at the altar. We'll wait five minutes, and if he doesn't make it, I'll make the announcement," Mitchie said confidently, despite her heart shattering into thousands of pieces.

* * *

"Is there any way we can go faster? I was supposed to be there 10 minutes ago!" Shane said to Officer Gomez.

"Come on sir, turn on your lights!" Sami begged.

"That would be abusing the uniform. I can't do that," Officer Gomez said reluctantly.

"But if you don't, his wife-to-be is going to murder him!" Phil exclaimed dramatically.

"Then the 911 call will be real!" Allie piped up.

"Officer Gomez, you said you've got a little girl who's a big fan, right?" Shane asked. Officer Gomez nodded, uncertain of where it was going.

"I will give you and your daughter front row tickets and backstage passes to my next concert if you just turn on those lights," Shane begged. Officer Gomez looked between Shane and the road ahead of him.

* * *

Mitchie walked towards the altar, a frown on her face and tears being pushed back as she bit her lip lightly. The pastor that stood in front of her was giving her a sympathetic smile. Mitchie felt a tear fall down her face. He had failed her. He had never broken a promise to her before, and now he broke the most important promise he had ever made. He wasn't there. She turned around and faced the 100 friends and family that had been invited to the small wedding. She took and deep breath and began.

"I know that you all came to see Shane and I get married today, but unfortunately Shane didn't make it home on time. He had a tour last week and there were apparently some problems with the tour bus. He kept telling me that he was going to try to make it, but I guess he wasn't able to. I'm sorry that you all got dressed up and came out here today for nothing," Mitchie said. She looked at the parents of her husband to be. They looked so embarrassed and disappointed.

Suddenly, the sound of police sirens filled the area. Mitchie looked around and saw the red and blue lights flashing violently. She looked around and saw all of the guests begin whispering out of confusion and concern.

"I'm here! I'm here!" a familiar voice yelled. Mitchie turned her head and saw Shane running towards the altar, his clothes all wrinkled and dirty, his face sweaty and he was panting from running, but he was there.

"Shane!" Mitchie exclaimed, throwing her arms around her husband-to-be.

"I told you I'd make it," Shane whispered in her ear.

"You're in so much trouble," Mitchie whispered. She watched as Phil, Allie and Sami took their seats in the back. Shane and Mitchie stood in front of the pastor and nodded to him. He smiled and opened his bible.

"We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join Michelle Torres and Shane Gray in holy matrimony. Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all. It is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you," the pastor said. Shane smiled down at Mitchie who looked like she was about to start bawling.

"Shane, repeat after me. I, Shane Gray, take you, Mitchie Torres, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part. This is my solemn vow," he said. Shane repeated him and squeezed Mitchie's hand.

"Now Mitchie, repeat after me. I, Mitchie Torres, take you, Shane Gray, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part. This is my solemn vow," he said. Mitchie repeated, smiling brightly at Shane.

"May I have the rings?" the preacher asked. Nate and Caitlyn each handed Mitchie and Shane a ring.

"Okay Shane, repeat after me. With this Ring I thee wed," the pastor said. Shane repeated him, sliding the wedding ring onto Mitchie's finger.

"Now Mitchie, repeat after me. With this Ring I thee wed," he said once again. Mitchie repeated him and slid the ring onto Shane's finger.

"Shane and Mitchie have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth either to other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving of a Ring, and by joining of hands; I pronounce that they be Man and Wife together, In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen. Shane, you may kiss your bride," the pastor said. Shane immediately pulled Mitchie into a loving kiss. The guests began clapping and the wedding music began playing

"I would like to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Shane Gray!" the pastor announced. Shane and Mitchie began walking up the aisle, smiling wider than ever.

* * *

Shane and Mitchie sat on the Connect 3 private jet, on their way to Spain. Mitchie sat in her husband's lap, dozing ever so slightly.

"So…why did it take you so long to get back home?" Mitchie asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you sweetheart," Shane said. Mitchie turned to look up at him.

"I didn't believe you when you told me to just meet you at the altar. I'll believe anything at this point," Mitchie said. Shane nodded and sat up.

"Well, it all started when Phil forgot to fill up the gas tank on the tour bus…"

* * *

**Happy endings! :D Haha I couldn't make Shane miss it. I'd feel like too much of an asshole. **

**Anyways, I just want to thank you all for reading this. I know that it was kind of different than my usual stuff and I'm glad that many of you decided it was worth reading.  
**

**If you are interested, I have a Tumblr Blog and I'd love it if you guys followed me on there. I update as often as I can and I'm actually thinking about making some videos just to shake things up a bit.  
**

**Also, please follow me on Twitter! It's TiannaMRamirez (because I'm too lame to use anything other than my real name xD )  
**

**As always, if you have ideas as to what kind of stories you'd like to see me write, or if you want me to Beta, or if you want to collab, Tweet Me, PM me, Facebook stalk me (it's easy, trust me), Google+ me, MySpace me (I won't get it this year, but if that's how you work) and I'm pretty much open to just about anything.  
**

**Alright, it was fun writing this! And I'll probably write different stories similar to this one, but for now I'm gonna stick with what I'm pretty good at!  
**

**Love you all!  
Tianna  
**


End file.
